<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>West Ham United by LastMafagafo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439279">West Ham United</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo'>LastMafagafo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Companions Meet Companions (Doctor Who), Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMafagafo/pseuds/LastMafagafo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Graham goes to a West Ham match after they leave the Tardis to meet some new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>West Ham United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I don't know if someone already did something like that, but I've been dying to bring those guys together after noticing Graham's badge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryan was watching his first West Ham match after getting out of the Tardis. His grandfather had just taken a break to visit the toilet, when a little boy came closer to him. He could not be older than eight, was wearing a West Ham t-shirt and a matching scarf, and kept looking up at Ryan mesmerized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he said, trying to be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shirt is autographed,” said the boy. It wasn’t a question, but Ryan decided to answer anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. This is Michail Antonio, and that one is Mark Noble’s signature,” Ryan pointed to his shirt and the boy’s eyes grew three times bigger. “Do you like them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has the same name as my…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! John, stop bothering the man!” called his mom, a red-headed woman, who was also wearing a West Ham T-shirt. “I’m so sorry. Kids…” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no problem at all! We were just having a nice chat, right buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and smiled. His mom tried to look angry, but a smile on the corner of her lips betrayed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too nice, but some boys should listen when their mothers, and stop wandering off alone,” said the woman, and little John looked at his mom with big puppy eyes. The ginger just shook her head before turning to the girl beside her, who was too busy making faces at her phone to even watch the match. “Rose, didn’t I tell you to take care of your brother?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the girl looked up, finally realising the boy was near a stranger. “John! Stop bothering people! Come here,” she said, pulling the boy and holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big family,” explained the woman, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan smiled back. He would love to have a big family like that. Most of his teenage years there was only him and his grandma. At that moment, Graham came back bringing a pie. He was talking with an older man wearing a red beanie, and they seemed like good old friends. There was also a girl following them, and she brought some chips that she shared with John and Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are Gramps! I thought you and Martha had lost yourselves in the stadium,” complained the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just found a nice chap to talk back there,” said the man. “Donna, this is Graham. Graham, this is my granddaughter that I was talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” said Graham, smiling, and Donna waved back. “And this is my grandson, Ryan,” said Graham, hugging Ryan proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would tell!” said Donna, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know each other?” asked Wilf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John kept wandering off, and decided to bug poor Ryan,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a nice boy,” smiled Ryan, as the boy runned to stand beside him, taking that opportunity to join his new friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you think we will have a better year this time? They didn’t get us a good season last year,” commented Wilf, pointing to the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we didn’t follow the last season,” said Graham. “We were… travelling a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the country,” said Ryan, at the same time as his grandfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t lying really. They were out, after all. So out that they were actually traveling with a zany alien woman through time and space. But it was better if their new friends didn’t know about that. They would probably find them too weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, where did you go?” asked Donna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… That question. That dreadful question. At least they had already planned how to answer it some time ago. Friends kept asking them that when they left the Tardis, so they already had an excuse ready to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To India, America...” said Ryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norway and Australia…,” completed Graham. “We’ve been around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blimey! You guys did travel a lot!” she said, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we decided to live some adventures abroad. That was good to bond after my granny’s death” said Ryan, smiling to his grandfather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s like me and Donna with astrology,” said Wilf. “We had always sneaked out to see the stars without her mom knowing when I moved to live with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still do,” laughed Donna. “But now the group is bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” smiled Graham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like the stars?” asked Wilf, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can say that,” said Graham, sharing knowing glaces with his grandson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gramps believes in aliens,” said Donna, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilf looked worried for a moment, but he smiled awkwardly. Ryan and Graham wanted to agree with Wilf, but they were interrupted by a loud whistle and the cheer of the crowd. That was the referee ending the match. Donna, Wilf, Graham and Ryan sighed, frustrated. That wasn’t exactly the best match they had ever watched, and the results weren’t as good as they hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another tie…” lamented Wilf. “Wel, we can’t always win!” he said, smiling kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it looks more like those prawns can never win!” said Donna, angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, you cursed,” accused little John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prawn is not a curse, dear” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can I call Martha and Rose prawns too?” he asked, being a very smart boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!” said Donna, pointing a finger, and the boy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There there... “ said Wilf, laughing and hugging Donna. “What about we all go to a diner now,” proposed Wilf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids looked at Donna excited. Even Rose and Martha, who were too concentrated on something on Rose’s phone for the past few minutes, turned away from the phone and looked at their mother. It was clear that all the kids wanted Donna to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they had just eaten now,” said the red-head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please mom!” they asked, all big puppy eyes focused on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but no one tells Granny,” she said, and the kids cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna join?” asked Wilf to his two new friends. Donna also smiled, welcoming them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, boy?” asked Graham, grabbing Ryan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan smiled. He liked their new friends. There was something about them very trustworthy, familiar even. They were those people who you’ve never met before, but felt like good old friends the moment you exchanged a word with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” he said, being awarded with John’s huge smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John reached for Ryan’s hand, as Martha and Rose led the way. And the four companions left the stadium to talk some more about their shared interest: West Ham.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>